


You Bring Out The Worst In Me

by kinetic_theory



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallout, Feels?, Gabe has cool dreads, Gabe is kinda scary, M/M, Mac is sad, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetic_theory/pseuds/kinetic_theory
Summary: The man scoffed but pulled the gun away from MacCready's head. "A guy like you has enough caps to fix my turret? P-lease." He scratched his forehead thoughtfully with the gun. Maccready could see the wheels turning as his captor decided what to do with him."Ah." The man smirked, eyes lighting up with something MacCready didn't fully recognize in his panicked haze. If he'd have been paying attention, he would have noticed it then and had a chance to run.Lust. The man wanted him."There is one thing you can do for me." The man studied the gun in his hands carefully, and then turned and pointed it at his captive once again."Strip."





	You Bring Out The Worst In Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is dub-con. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with that. This one-shot is an alternate first meeting of my Sole Survivor, Gabriel, and MacCready. I just had this idea running through my head, especially with the intimidation perk, and it just wouldn't go away. Story is inspired by the song Worst in Me by Unlike Pluto. It's not the first story I've ever written, but it's the first I've ever posted. I do not own Fallout or any of it's characters. Please let me know what you think. Also, the place where they meet was, in my mind, Hangman's Alley.

"I saw you standing there and I knew

I'm done for, it's over, I'm through

Playing games from the start

Sinking your nails in my heart."

 

 

MacCready was almost 99.9% certain that this was the second lowest point in his life. The first was when he lost Lucy. Nothing could compare to that, but this came pretty close. Mac once again found himself alone in the Commonwealth, far from the Capital Wasteland and his son.

It all went downhill after his "chat" with Winlock and Barnes. After they'd left, no one in Goodneighbor had been willing to do business with him. So he'd moved on, destination: unknown, failure and untimely death: imminent.

Currently he found himself wandering in downtown Boston, a bit north of Diamond City. The sun was setting, and the last thing he wanted to be was exposed out in the open in ruins full of raiders and Super Mutants. He turned left down an alleyway and saw the glint of a machinegun turret on the barred up wooden door in front of him. It whirred to life, grazing Maccready's left leg before he could take the thing out completely. MacCready breathed a sigh of relief as it exploded, leaning against the wall for support as the pain in his thigh spread throughout his body. He winced from the discomfort, but pulled himself away from the wall anyways -- if there was a turret here then other enemies had to be nearby. He aimed his rifle at the door, waiting for what felt like hours for something, or someone, to come out and finish him off.

When nothing came, he assumed the cost was clear. _If they're still in there, they'll kill me. And if I stay out here, I'm dead. The odds are against me either way._ Dragging his limp leg behind him, he hobbled up to the door, opening it to reveal a small wooden hut furnished with a bed and a small shelf littered with goodies, including med-x and stimpaks. There was also a small table in the corner next to what looked like an old stove. Holy crap. _Maybe the God Daisy told me about is real after all_.

He quickly injected a stimpak into his leg, feeling the medicine make it's way through his system. With a grunt he fell back onto the mattress, the desire to sleep slowly overtaking him. Shoot. Stimpaks have always made me drowsy. _I shouldn't have taken such a large dose._ He turned his head over on the mattress, rolling to the side in a weak attempt to get up. But his exhausted, and now drugged up body simply refused. Before MacCready could rouse himself, the comforting darkness of sleep had overtaken him.

***

He woke up to the feeling of something cold being pressed roughly against his forehead. His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was. _The alleyway. The mattress. Crap._ He found himself face to face with a man -- who guessing by the way he was holding a gun to MacCready's forehead -- wasn't exactly happy about finding a stranger sleeping in his bed.

"I'm going to give you 20 seconds to explain to me what the hell you are doing here: having just ruined **my** turret, stolen **my** precious stims, and slept in **my** bed." Each time the man said "my", he pushed the barrel off the gun onto MacCready's head harder. Mac studied him carefully, looking for any sort of weakness to exploit. He was huge, easily a few feet taller than MacCready, and he was built like a tank. His dark skin was offset by his piercing amber eyes, and his long steel grey hair was tightly braided and held back from his face by a small band. He wore a dark long black coat over a…vault suit. A vaultie? _He looks clean at least._ Mac thought.  _At least it's not some filthy raider._

"10 seconds left…" The man's tone had taken a menacing tone for the worse, and before he could start a final countdown MacCready pulled his hands up in defeat.

"I didn't know okay?" His voice sounded as weak and pathetic as he felt. "I was headed out to Diamond City and it was getting dark so I looked for cover and your turret saw me. I did what anyone would do alright? And how was I supposed to know someone still lived here?"

The man didn't budge even after hearing MacCready's plea. In fact, he reached his thumb up to turn the safety off on the gun. Mac pushed himself back against the wall behind him, panic finally setting in. I have to get out. I have to help Duncan. "Wait! Wait!" He cried out abruptly. "I have a son. He's sick and dying. I need to get help for him. Please! There's no one else but me." Mac felt salty tears roll down his check. Why am I crying in front of this bastard?

"Ha!" The man laughed loudly. "You think I haven't heard that one before? Try again kid." A shark-like grin spread across the man's face, and MacCready felt his gut clench.

"I'm not lying to you. Please! I-I'll do anything. I'll pay for the turret and the stimpak, I swear!"

The man scoffed but pulled the gun away from MacCready's head. "A guy like you has enough caps to fix my turret? P-lease." He scratched his forehead thoughtfully with the gun. Maccready could see the wheels turning as his captor decided what to do with him. "Ah." The man smirked, eyes lighting up with something MacCready didn't fully recognize in his panicked haze. If he'd have been paying attention, he would have noticed it then and had a chance to run.

Lust. The man wanted him.

"There is one thing you can do for me." The man studied the gun in his hands carefully, and then turned and pointed it at his captive once again.

"Strip."

MacCready's heart lurched in his chest at the word. It would be better if he just shot me and got it over with. But then he remembered Duncan: his son, his only reminder of Lucy, his responsibility. He had to survive for him. He would just have to take whatever this man gave him and live with the consequences.

"Come on kid, I'm losing my patience." His captor gestured the gun down to MacCready's duster and pants. His gruff voice sent shivers off fear and unwanted arousal up MacCready's spine.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Before he had time to change his mind MacCready was disrobing. He didn't go slow -- this wasn't about seduction -- it was about survival. Eventually he sat naked on the mattress, knees pulled up to his chest in order to cover himself from the man's hungry gaze. "Hmm." His captor hummed quietly in approval. MacCready winced slightly at the sound, but his stupid cock seemed to enjoy the low husky tone of the man's voice.

 _Why me?_ MacCready thought as the man shrugged his coat off. _And why am I reacting this way?_ "Lay down on the mattress. Good. Now put your hands on your sides." MacCready did as he was asked, staring straight up at the roof as he heard the man unzip his vault suit. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms, hoping the pain would wake him up from this nightmare he know found himself in.

He tried to simply forget where he was. But he couldn't seem to pull himself away. _He can use my body._ MacCready thought. _But he won't take me. I won't let him._ He opened his eyes once again to see his captor completely naked before him, his body a wall of solid muscle and his cock jutting out abruptly from his sturdy frame. _Oh god. This is really happening._ MacCready felt his cock twitch in arousal at the sight before him. He was being betrayed by his own dick, and when he heard the man's husky laugh he realized he wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited for this." The man rasped as he walked towards MacCready on the bed. Before Mac had the chance to respond, a rough, calloused hand wrapped around his cock. His brain short-circuited as the hand started to move up and down, forcing him to let out a soft whine. The hand squeezed harder, and Mac gasped at the sensation. His captor set a slow and steady pace, and Mac shut his eyes tight. Pretend it's your own hand. He thought. Just another late night jerk-off.

A steady hand pulled at his chin, forcing his head up. "Look at me." The voice of his captor demanded. Not wanting to risk his anger, MacCready opened his eyes, quickly finding himself trapped in the older man's powerful hungry gaze. "That's it. Good boy." The hand around his cock moved faster. The man moved his head down to MacCready's neck and bit softly into the flesh, not once slowing his pace on Mac's cock. MacCready groaned loudly at the sensation, then instantly shut his mouth as he realized what he'd done. The man didn’t stop however. He simply kept jerking MacCready off. Eventually he felt the man's other hand squeeze his balls once, and then he felt a lubed finger prod at his entrance.

Mac tried to pull away from the finger, but his captor was completely leaning over him now and there was nowhere else to go. He cried out softly as he felt the man's cock on his hip, whether it was from fear or arousal he wasn't sure. He tried once again to squirm away, and as a result he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, the heavy weight of the man looming over his back. "Come on kid. This doesn't have to hurt you know. You can relax and it will be easier, or keep fighting it and make it worse." a hand cupped almost gently at his ass. The hand moved back to his entrance, and Mac's heart raced as a finger rubbed against his hole. Then the man pushed in. Mac moaned softly at the feeling. It was simply an intrusion. It wasn't enough to hurt.

Yet.

The man pushed the finger in and out of his hole surgically, preparing MacCready for what was to come. Eventually Mac felt a second finger prod at his entrance, and he tried to relax as his body adjusted to the stretch. The man began to twist his fingers inside the younger man, and then he hit the sweet spot Mac was waiting for him to find. His breath caught in his throat and his legs almost gave out as the man pushed against that spot harder. He felt more then heard the man chuckle at his bodies involuntary reaction.

"Look at you. So beautiful like this. Who would've thought I'd find something like you in my bed out here in this dangerous wasteland?" MacCready blushed at the man's words. The only other person who ever talked to him like that was Lucy. _Lucy_. He tried and failed to push all thoughts of his dead wife from his mind as his captor fingered him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would tell her if something like this happened when she was still alive. _You would hide it_. He thought to himself angrily. _Just like you hid everything else_.

When a third finger join the other two inside of him, he was torn abruptly from his thoughts. The subtle stretch was becoming more apparent now, and Mac was wondering how he was going to take all of the man inside of him. After a while Mac lost himself in the sensation, and he began to press back against those steady fingers. Just when he started to get comfortable, the hands were gone. Mac grunted softly at the empty feeling, then looked back over his shoulder as the man lined himself up with his entrance.

Their eyes met and MacCready nodded once quickly. The man smirked and slowly pushed his way in. Mac didn't even try to hide the noise he made as the man entered him. The stretch hurt, but it would've hurt a lot worse if the man hadn't taken the time to prepare him. After a few minutes of Mac holding his breath and the man slowly making his way inside, MacCready felt the balls of his captor rub against the bottom of his ass. Both men groaned at the sensation.

 _God. I've never felt so full._ He finally let himself breathe again, and rested his head against the pillow. _This is fine. If we just stay like this forever, I'll be fine_.

Suddenly he felt the man's chest press against his back, and that cunning mouth was pressed close to his ear. His captor nipped softly at Mac's earlobe, making a shiver run down the younger man's spine. "You want this -- don't you?" The man whispered in his ear, reaching down to cup Mac's straining cock. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Mac's heart lurched in his chest.

"P-please…" Mac sighed softly into the now still air.

"Please…what?" The man said, hand tightening again on MacCready's cock.

"Don't…don't make me say it."

The man tensed over him, then chuckled softly, relaxing again as his attacked MacCready's neck. "Fine. I'll go first." The man leaned back, rubbing his hands up and down MacCready's sides, making him shudder involuntarily. "I want to fuck you so long and hard that you can't move for days." Mac felt a pang of arousal tear through him at the man's words. "I want to make you mine. But, more then anything…the man turned MacCready's head back so he was forced to face that amber gaze.

"I want to make you **beg** for it." MacCready nearly came right there before the man had a chance to fulfill his promises. Mac turned away, trying to ignore the small voice in his head telling him how wrong he was for getting off on this.

Mac wrestled back and forth with himself mentally over the situation, while the man waited patiently behind him. _He hasn't hurt me yet. I can't trust him obviously, but… I can enjoy this. Can't I_? He wiggled around a bit on the hard cock still inside him, and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of it rubbing against his inner walls. His cock throbbed painfully in the man's hand.

_Too late. I already am._

He groaned into the mattress in frustration and defeat, then arched his back and pushed gently against the cock inside of him.

"Please fuck me." He whispered into the mattress.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear ya?" The man asked coyly, kneading MacCready's ass gently.

"Just…get on with it! Fuck me already!" Mac blushed as the demanding words left his mouth, and was about to apologize for his tone when the man suddenly decided to pull back and slam into him. Mac yelled in surprise. The man grunted in response, then went on to fuck MacCready mercilessly into the sheets. Another loud moan was forced from his lips, and his gut clenched as the man leaned over him and kissed the mark on his neck he'd left from earlier. His cock twitched painfully at the sensation.

MacCready wasn't certain how long they fucked like that, with the man behind him, but once again he found himself being flipped over. Then his captor was between his legs, sheathing himself again into MacCready's hole. The man set his hands on either side of MacCready's head, and slammed his dick against MacCready's sweet spot again. MacCready saw stars each time the man hit that spot inside of him. God he was close -- had been for awhile now.

Mac cursed himself for enjoying this. He hated the fact that he loved the feeling of his captors cock inside of him -- stretching him to the limit -- yet he hated this man even more for turning him into such a needy mess. Suddenly that rough hand had made it's way back around his cock. He cried out weakly at the sensation. Their eyes meet once again, and Mac felt lost in the intense amber gaze. Then suddenly his captor was kissing him.

His lips were like his hands, rough and experienced, yet they still made the ex-gunners heart beat wildly in his chest. His captor pulled away, eyes trained on MacCready's. "Cum for me." The deep gravelly voice finally pushed him over the edge and Mac let go, feeling a wave wash over him as his orgasm rushed through him. It wasn't long after when the man came inside him, letting out a gutteral moan as he released inside of MacCready. Eventually the man rolled off of Mac, pulling him close against his chest as he once again kissed that mark on MacCready's neck.

"Stay." The man commanded as his arms wrapped in a vice like lock around MacCready.

"Well it's not like you're giving me much of a choice." MacCready huffed as he recovered from his post orgasmic haze.

"What nice pillow talk you have. I'm sure I could find another use for that smart mouth, but I think you deserve a rest. Sleep. If you can." The mans breathing eventually evened out, but MacCready wasn't stupid enough to think he was asleep.

"Fine." He grunted to the silent space, rubbing his head against the pillow as he allowed himself to take a moment to relax, actually enjoying how safe he felt in the other man's embrace. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the city around them. _What the heck just happened? Why did he look at me like that before he kissed me?_ Mac tried and failed to wrap his head around the obviously insane person who was now effectively holding him hostage. But he had no way of knowing what the man would do next. _Guess we'll find out in the morning_ , He thought as he yawned quietly. And just like that he was once again falling asleep.

***

The morning after was unlike any other "morning after" MacCready had ever experienced. They didn't say a single word too each other, the man simply helped him off the mattress and pointed him to two camping chairs next to a cooking stove and a table in the corner. MacCready tried to hide the slight limp he had as a result of what happened during the night. The ache pulsed through the lower half of his body. _Dang. I'm going to be sore for awhile._ He fell with a huff into the chair, ignoring his bodies protest of the action. He looked up to see his captor pulling some sugar bombs off the shelf in the corner.

 _What am I still doing here?_ He thought as he looked to the door leading out to the alley. _Why am I not running away?_

 _It's because of that stupid kiss you idiot._ Mac brought his hands up to touch his lips, reminiscing on the feeling of the man against him. _This is so, SO, wrong. Isn't it? Why hasn't he killed me yet anyways?_ Mac reached up to rub nervously at his neck and was reminded abruptly of the mark from the night before. His heart sped up as he remembered how it'd gotten there. He had to say something. This awkward silence was killing him.

"Look. I don't think this went how either of us had planned. But-I…I did what you asked… so can I go?" Mac watched as the man turned back to face him, an unexpected look in the previously harsh amber eyes.

The angry, terrifying presence from before was gone. The man sat down next to him, resting his elbows against the table and shuffling his hands anxiously. "Sure." The man responded, obviously trying to sound more chipper then he felt. "You can go now. If you want. Or….." His voice dragged on nervously, and he carefully glanced up at MacCready through his long lashes. "You could stay?"

The question made MacCready pause. Yes the man had forced himself on him, but in the end MacCready had enjoyed it. And not in a bad way. He'd actually felt comfortable and safe in the man's arms. Plus, it wasn't like he had any other options. Duncan needed him to get a cure, and maybe this vaultie had a lead he could use.

 _I can't believe I'm actually considering this._ MacCready groaned, rubbing his hands over his eyes and chuckling weakly. "You know vaultie -- this is pretty fu-fricked up." The man across from him snorted.

"You could say that again. Except for the vaultie thing. My name's Gabe. Short for Gabriel."

"Robert Joseph MacCready. But most people just call me MacCready." MacCready wasn't sure why he told him all that, but when the man had opened up and told him his name Mac saw the gesture for what it was. A peace offering. "I guess I could stick with you, _Gabe_ ," Mac put special emphasis on his name, feeling his heart flutter as the man smiled softly when he did, "buttt you're going to have to make it worth my while."

"Last night wasn't enough RJ?" MacCready narrowed his eyes at the nickname and fought down the spike of arousal that the man's words made him feel. What the heck was he getting himself into? "If you want caps, I got 'em. Could use a hired gun anyways, the Commonwealth is a dangerous place after all."

MacCready smirked and chuckled softly at Gabe's words.

"That it is."


End file.
